jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Stand Types
This is a list of the different types of Stands within the JoJo universe. It should be noted that not all Stands fall under the main categories below. Three Basic Types Close-Range Stand Stands are known for being able to inflict powerful attacks or deal close-range effects, with destructive power and speed normally ranking between A-C. However, they are only able to move small distances from their users and/or have short-range attacks or effect radius. These Stands will generally obey their users' will. List of Close-Range Stands *Star Platinum *Magician's Red *Silver Chariot *Cream *The World *Crazy Diamond *The Hand *Heaven's Door *Gold Experience *Sticky Fingers *Moody Blues *Purple Haze *Spice Girl *Stone Free *Kiss *Weather Report *Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap *Soft & Wet Long-Distance Stand follow their users' will and are capable of long-range movement. These Stands normally have ranged attacks and/or attack from far distances, which is why most Stands of this type are typically ranked A in range. On the other hand, they are generally unable to defend themselves in close-quarters combat. List of Far Distance Manipulate Stands *Hierophant Green *Ebony Devil *Hanged Man *Lovers *High Priestess *Geb *Aqua Necklace *Red Hot Chili Pepper *Harvest *Highway Star *Sex Pistols *Aerosmith *Clash *Remote Romance Automatic Stand are Stands that act on their own. They follow a simple objective without directly obeying orders from their original users, though they can be preset to follow orders before they are activated. Said users do not have to be present for the Stands to do anything, as these Stands are known for having a range that is close to infinite, with no diminish in power relative to the distance from their user. Due to the Stand being automated, if the Stand takes any damage, the user will not receive any damage at all (in most cases). Their weakness is that automated Stands often lack precision and are clumsy compared to normal Stands.Stone Ocean ch. 142: C-Moon (2) pg. 8 List of Far Distance Autopilot Stands *Empress *Judgment *Anubis *Sheer Heart Attack *Cheap Trick *Black Sabbath *Baby Face *Notorious B.I.G. *Marilyn Manson *Yo-Yo Ma *Hey Ya! *King Nothing *Doobie Wah! Other Types Bound Stand , or bound Stands, are bound to material objects, such as vehicles or dolls. Said Stands, if bound to fluid objects, may even be intangible. These Stands can be used as equipment and can be seen by ordinary humans. Although most of them vary in terms of statistics, they commonly have medium-to-no development potential due to these Stands only being able to manipulate the object they are bound to. List of Bound Stands *Strength *Yellow Temperance *Wheel of Fortune *Justice *The Fool *Geb *Thoth *Horus *Surface *Superfly *Baby Face *Bohemian Rhapsody *Cream Starter *Tubular Bells Equipment Stand Stands are a subtype of bound Stands which give the user additional abilities. The Stand user uses the ability without the Stand itself appearing corporeally, as the Stand is part of the user's own body. Ability stands typically rank A in durability, because they do not take damage themselves and can only deactivate if their users are incapacitated. List of Equipment Stands *Khnum *Achtung Baby *Atom Heart Father *Earth, Wind, and Fire *Stray Cat *Love Deluxe *Scary Monsters *Scan *Oh! Lonesome Me *Tatoo You! *Sugar Mountain (Stand) *Tubular Bells Wearable Stand Stands cover their user like armor, defending them along with the use of their abilities. Because they are bound to their user, their range is often short, though depending on the Stand they may be able to use projectile attacks. List of Wearable Stands *White Album *Oasis *Yellow Temperance Combined Stand Combined Stands refer to Stands that have merged their abilities with other Stand abilities, resulting in a Stand which is able to use a mix of different abilities. List of Combined Stands *Killer Queen *King Crimson *Whitesnake *Weather Report Evolved Stands A select number of Stands have the inherent ability to evolve, becoming stronger and allowing their user to use the Stand in different forms with new or different powers. Each stage, or "ACT", has a different appearance and different powers. Its user may be able to call upon different ACTs at will. List of Evolved Stands *Echoes *Tusk Special Stand Stands that don't fall under the types listed above are called Special Stands. References Site Navigation Category:Concepts Category:Stands Category:Lists